narutofandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Stenogo
Benvenuto Ciao Stenogo, benvenuto su NarutoPedia! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Gradi ninja (Naruto). Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Zuirdj (Discussione) 11:45, nov 6, 2009 prego visto che contribuisco a narutopedia inglese quella in italiano è più facile però siete molto indietro mancano parecchie pagine i jutsu per esempio per ora sono tutti in una pagina mentre invece sarebbe bello farli come nella wiki inglese cioè una pagina per jutsu. una domanda non avete dei template?? ci vorrebbe uno per i personaggi uno per i jutsu come minimo per ora farò un po di pagine normalmente quando avrete i templete modificherò. ho visto il templete per shiranami ma non posso usarlo per altri personaggi sarebbe meglio fare un templete unico per i personaggi Nitram86 20:38, dic 10, 2010 (UTC) "#REDIRECT" consiglio di utilizzare un po di redirect per esempio creare qualche pagina doppia in modo che quando si cerca un personaggio si trova anche solo inserendo il nome Nitram86 20:39, dic 10, 2010 (UTC) pagine doppie ho trovato una pagina doppia ma non so quale cancellare le pagine sono queste Chakra e chakra naruto Nitram86 20:46, dic 10, 2010 (UTC) altre due pagine doppie 'Madara Uchiha e questa tobi e anche questa madara una delle due va eliminata e trasformata in un redirect la migliore per ora è quella di tobi anche se sarebbe meglio metterlo sotto madara perchè quello è il vero nome e tobi è un nome falso. anche queste dovremmo unirle in qualche modo pain Nagato Uzumaki a meno che non usiamo la pagina pin per descrivere i 6 sentieri di pain tipo così six path of pain en narutopedia 'Nitram86 19:34, dic 11, 2010 (UTC) sei sentieri di pain io sto iniziando a modificare la pagina ma sarà un lavoro lungo avrei bisogno di una mano soprattutto a trovare le immagini dei corpi usati da pain prima che morissero dimmi se c'è qualcosa che ti serve per nagato prima che cancelli tuttofacciamo così metto una copia della pagina nella sua discussione se ti serve qualcosa la prendi da lì Nitram86 15:36, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Ho finito la pagina di pain mancano un po di immagini e se vedi qualcosa che manca fai pure^^ Nitram86 15:01, dic 13, 2010 (UTC) non so se modificare le pagine che portano a pain cambiando e portandoli a nagato Nitram86 16:02, dic 14, 2010 (UTC) raikage non riesco a capire da dove avete preso il nome del raikage da quello che so si chiama A non il nome che avete usato voi Shirai Yotsuki per informazioni qui che il databbok databookNitram86 16:14, dic 14, 2010 (UTC) è inglese --Stenogo 16:54, dic 14, 2010 (UTC) quelal che ho letto io è in giapponese vedo se la trovo in inglese pagina raikage qui le metto tutte quelle che ho danzou e i suoi uomini torune e fu onoki e kurotsuki e akatsuki mizukage mei terumi e ao e choujuro per finire la pagina dove lo stanno traducendo in inglese fun book traduzione by mangahelpers Nitram86 14:01, dic 15, 2010 (UTC) Nuova categoria ho aggiunto la lista dei ninja resuscitati tramite tecniche in quanto con la quarta guerra mondiale ninja il loro numero è decisamente aumantato Nitram86 10:27, dic 16, 2010 (UTC) Organizzazione dobbiamo un po organizzarci io ogni settimana metto nella discussione della pagina principale il nuovo capitolo ed episodio di naruto in inglese mi serve una mano per mantenere le pagine aggiornate ogni volta che aggiungo un capitolo ci concentriamo a aggiornare le cose riguardo quello intanto per le cose vecchie abbiamo sempre tempo per esempio io ora mi sto dedicando ad aggiornare i profili dei ninja resuscitati da kabuto ma mi servirebbe una mano per aggiornare le tecniche visto che nel ultimo capitolo ne abbiamo viste almeno 5 nuove Nitram86 14:45, dic 16, 2010 (UTC) Ciao potresti cancellare la pagnia creata da me per errore di nome Fie e qualcosa? Scusami Stenongo ma c'è una stronza che scrive cazzate e mi fa i dispetti questo è il suo IP 82.54.246.116 lo puoi bloccare,per favore? Nuovo footer Ciao! Sono un utente di One Piece Wiki. Ho recentemente creato un nuovo template "footer" per dare visibilità a tutte le wiki italiane su manga e fumenti, e ho aggiunto anche la vostra wiki, qindi se volete aggiungerlo anche voi, lo trovate qui. Per aggiungerlo digitate dove lo volete mettere. C'è anche una versione verticale ( ), per maggiori informazioni leggete questa pagina. Vedo che siete a corto di admins, dovreste considerare l'idea di "adottare la wiki". Potreste sostituire il footer "gaming" con questo visto che non c'entra molto con questa wiki, ma "fate vobis". Ciao! Leviathan_89 15:27, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) Affiliazione Ciao! Ti propongo un affiliazione tra questo sito e il mio, fammi sapere! Ti consiglio inoltre un altro footer da inserire nella home, poichè quello attuale è tecnicamente errato. Puoi trovare il template qui e la sua documentazione qui, se ti interessa. 07:33, ago 10, 2011 (UTC) Sarebbe bello che i template che creassi fossero in italiano, e non in spagnolo. Visto che sei esperto di template, inoltre, potresti rifare quelli che ci sono già in spagnolo e tradurli in italiano. Sono queste le piccole cose che non si vedono ma rendono molto migliore una wiki. --Meganoide 16:53, dic 29, 2011 (UTC) Se ci riesci, sistema pure tutti i template che vuoi! Ma non è facile come sembra! Meganoide 11:05, mag 24, 2012 (UTC) Un favore Dato che tu sei bravo con i tamplate riusciresti a mettere bene questi tamplate in questa pagina web ? Barbabianca 23:17, ma 24, 2012 (UTC) tu sei amico di blackman99 allora alleati con me siamo in 4 e con te 5!!!